In existing wireless communication systems, a wireless end device typically is required to proceed through many exchanges with elements of a network in order to be able to attach to the network and communicate data via the network. The exchanges between the wireless end device and the network enable the network to authenticate the wireless end device, authorize service for the wireless end device, and setup radio link bearers and core network bearers before the wireless end device communicates data via the network. While this type of exchange enables the network to establish secure communications, it also may be highly inefficient in various situations (e.g., where the wireless end device communicates short bursts of data via the network). Thus, there is a need for an improved mechanism, which reduces the overhead associated with radio link bearer establishment, for authorized communication by a wireless end device via a network.